Question: Christopher did 19 fewer squats than Ishaan at night. Ishaan did 34 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Solution: Ishaan did 34 squats, and Christopher did 19 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $34 - 19$ squats. He did $34 - 19 = 15$ squats.